fineasziferbfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Kwantowa opowieść/scenariusz
Fineasz, Ferb i Izabela udają się do przyszłości po Fuzo-klucz. Jednak zostają zauważeni przez dorosłą Fretkę, która postanawia wykorzystać wehikuł czasu, aby przyłapać ich raz na zawsze. Okazuje się, że to ma fatalne skutki na przyszłość. Kwantowa opowieść (W ogródku) Fineasz: Dobra. Skończyliśmy budowę super ramy. Ale potrzebne nam narzędzie, które połączy drewno z metalem na poziomie molekularnym. Baljeet: Taka technologia powstanie za 20 lat. Potrzebny wam wehikuł czasu. Na szczęście nad czymś takim pracuje. Nie znam jeszcze wszystkich praw fizyki kwantowej, ale gdybyście dali mi kilka dni..(Przerywa mu Fineasz.) Fineasz: Można też wykorzystać ten z muzeum. Baljeet: W muzeum stoi wehikuł czasu? Fineasz: Byliśmy nim w erze mezozoicznej. Baljeet: Bawiliście się z dinozaurami? Fineasz: Tak, całkiem niedawno. (Ferb pokazuje zdjęcia.) Baljeet: Hhh...dziękuje bardzo za zaproszenie (odpowiada sarkastycznie i odchodzi.). Fineasz: Ferb, wiem co będziemy dzisiaj robić. Choć tak właściwie wiem. co będziemy robić dokładnie za 20 lat! (przybijają sobie piątkę.). (Przychodzi Izabela) Izabela: Cześć wam, co planujecie? Fineasz: Podróż w czasie. Izabela: Ja też mogę?! Fineasz: Pewnie! (Fretka w salonie) Fretka: Tak Stefa, oni znowu coś budują. Ale odkryłam, że wszystko znika gdy mnie ponosi. Więc tym razem sobie poczekam na odpowiednią chwilę aż.. (coś zauważa.) Stefa: Halo, halo? Fretka: (Wybiegła z domu.) Wyszli na miasto! Teraz ich mam, teraz ich mam! ( W Muzeum Historii Naturalnej) Fineasz: W 20 lat w przyszłość, a zatem ruszamy! Fretka No proszę! Znów podróżują w czasie. Na szczęście muszą wrócić w to samo miejsce, a ja będę stała tutaj z mamą i przyłapiemy ich kiedy wrócą. (Przesuwa się w bok.) Po namyśle wole stać tutaj. Zostałabym zgnieciona przez wehikuł gdybym tutaj stała. I znów mówię sama do siebie.. (Fineasz, Ferb i Izabela przenoszą się w wehikule o 20 lat w przyszłość) Fineasz: Jesteśmy! (Fineasz i Ferb wyskakują z wechikułu) Dwudziestoletnia przyszłość! Izabelo zostań! Uważaj na wehikuł, tylko tobie ufamy! (Fineasz i Ferb odchodzą) Izabela: On mi ufa! (Zauroczona pochyla się i przestawia dźwignię) Ups! (Cofa się w czasie) (W muzeum zostaje wożny) Woźny: Ehh..! I tak nie lubiłem tego czyścić! (Przed muzeum Fineasz i Ferb rozglądają sie do okoła) Fineasz: Ej! Widzę, że nareszcie muzeum ma nowe skrzydło! I spójrz jak się zmieniło miasto! Domowa karuzela! Latające samochody! (Zauważa Fretkę z przyszłości, wracającą do domu z zakupami) Ej, popatrz tam! To chyba jest ta.. To Fretka! Starsza o 20 lat! O mało jej nie poznałem (Fretka wchodzi do domu) jest taka spokojna! (Widzą w ogródku jej dzieci) A to na pewno jej dzieci. Amanda: (Do braci pod drzewem) Xavier i Fred, jak wy tam możecie!? Okropne z was leniuchy. Są wakacje, a wy je marnujecie. Nigdy niczego nie robicie! (Wchodzi do domu). Xavier: Ja sobie siedzę pod cyfrowym drzewem. Fred: A ja siedzę obok. (W domu Fretka wykłada zakupy, a Amanda doniosi na jej braci) Amanda: Widziałaś, że twoi synowie znów nic nie robią! Oni nigdy nic nie robią! Fretka: Och skarbie, nie denerwuj się tak! Spróbuj się z nimi dogadać. Ja z twoimi wujkami bardzo się lubiłam w dzieciństwie. (Fineasz i Ferb wchodzą do ogródka do Xaviera i Freda, przez ruchomą furtkę) Fineasz: Przyszłość! (Podchodzą do drzewa) Cześć wam, co robicie!? Xavier: Ja sobie siedzę pod cyfrowym drzewem. Fred: A ja siedzę obok! (Fretka w domu dzwoni przez telefon i podchodzi do okna z widokiem na ogródek) Fretka: Och Stefa, każdy ma problemy w pracy, ale na pewno są plusy bycia prezydentem Urugwaju. Nie ma? Jak..? Świetnie! U dzieci też świetnie! (Zagląda przez okno) Xsavier i Fred rozmawiaja w ogrodzie z młodym Fineaszem i Ferbem. Fineaszem i Ferbem!? Stefa muszę kończyć! Powodzenia z tą ustawą o lamach! (Rozłącza się i po tajemnie idzie do ogródka, tak by Fineasz i Ferb jej nie zauważyli) (Wspinając sie przez płot, upada na śmietniki) Xsavier: Wczoraj to ja siedziałem z lewej strony! Fred: A ja siedziałem obok, z prawej strony. Ksawier: Lubimy się zamieniać. Fretka: (Za drzewem) To oni! Założę się, że są z przeszłości. (Wdrapuje się na drzewo) Ah...! Wprost tylko czekają żeby ich przyłapać! Ej! Czy to nie jest aby cyfrowe drzewo? (Upada na ziemię obok Fineasza i Ferba) Aaaa! Xsavier: Cześc mamo! Fineasz: Cześć Fretka! Fretka: Aaaaa! Wszystko powiem mamie! (Ucieka do antykwariatu) Fineasz: Hej, a no właśnie! Gdzie jest Pepe? (U Dundersztyca starsi o 20 lat Pepe i Hainz grają w warcaby) Dundersztyc: Tym razem przegrałeś Pepe panie dziobaku! Nadszedł wreszcie koniec tej gry. (Przesuwa pionek, niestety zły, jednak Pepe niczego nie widzi, bo śpi) Hehehehhe! No nie! Ruszyłem się złym pionkiem! Pepe: (Chrapie) Dundersztyc: Przesunę go z powrotem! (Pepe się budzi, wyciąga protezę ze szklaniki z wodą i trafia nią w oko Dundersztyca) Dundersztyc: Au, Aaaaaaa! (Ucieka na automatycznym wuzku dla inwalidów) (Pepe go goni w balkoniku) (Zwolniona piosenka) Dubi, dubi, du ba! (Z powrotem w ogródko) Fineasz: To..! Zaplanowaliście na lato jakieś wspaniałe przygody? Xsavier: Ja będę siedzieć pod cyfrowym drzewem. Fred: A ja będę siedzieć obok! Fineasz: I tyle? Ale przecież są właśnie wakacje i możecie robić co chcecie! Xsavier: Tak, ale to przyszłość! Dosłownie wszystko już było! Fineasz: Starożytność była przeszłością o średniowiecze też. Kreatywność i pomysłowość nie znają granic! Jest mnóstwo rzeczy, które można zrobić! (Piosenka Today is Gonna Be a Great Day) Crossing the tundra or building a rollercoaster Skiing down a mountain of beans, Devising a system for remembering everything, Or synchronizing submarines Racing chariots], taming tiger sharks, constructing a portal to Mars, Building a time machine], stretching a rubber tree, or wailing away on guitars! This could possibly be the best day ever! (This could possibly be the best day ever) And the forecast says that tomorrow will likely be a million and six times better, So make every minute count, jump up, jump in and seize the day, And let's make sure that in every single possible way, Today is gonna be a great day! Fineasz: (Do grupy Bowling for Soup) Wielkie dzięki! Wokalista kapeli: Nie ma sprawy, fajnie się z wami grało! (Grupa odchodzi) Fineasz: (Do Xavierego i Freda) "Bowling for soup"! Aah.. jeszcze z dawnych lat! No, to co fajnego zrobicie tego lata? Może.., może.. pięciowymiarowe samochodziki? Xsavier: No tak!? Dobra, niech będzie! Fineasz: Świetnie! (Ferb pokazuje kciuka) Chcielibyśmy wam pomóc, ale szukamy fuzo klucza do drewno-metalu. Xsavier: Fred taki ma. Fred: Siedzę sobie na nim (Wyjmuje fuzo-klucz) Xsavier: A ja obok niego! Fineasz: (Bierze fuzo-klucz) Wspaniale! Dzięki! I życzymy miłej przyszłości. (Wychodzą przez ruchomą furtkę) Xsavier: Polubiłem go! Fred: A ja tego, co stał obok! (Fretka biegnie do mamy do antykwariatu) Fretka: Mamo, musisz ze mną natychmiast pójść! Linda Flynn-Fletcher: Nie mogę teraz skarbie, szykuje się właśnie do wycieczki. To moja kolejna, kolejna, kolejna... Fretka: Mamo? Mamo? Linda: ...kolejna, kolejna, kolejna. Fretka: Skończyłaś już? Linda: Czekaj! Kolejna tura, jeszcze dwie i dostane darmowe ciastko! Fretka: Chodź! (Fretka wybiega z antykfariatu, ciągnąc mamę za rękę) (W muzeum Fineasz i Ferb zastanawiają się gdzie się podział wehikuł) Fineasz: To dziwne? Co się stało z... (Izabela pojawia się w wehikule w muzeum) Izabela! Mówiłem ci żebyś została w wehikule! Izabela: Zostałam! To wehikuł się poruszał! Przywiozłam ze sobą (Pokazuje przedmioty) kieł mamuta, hełm wikinga i wirusa... i szczepionkę! Fineasz: Super! A zatem odwróćmy nasze molekuły w wiecznym, czasoprzestrzennym kontinuum. (Fretka biegnie z mamą przez muzeum, by udowodnić jej co robią jej bracia, jednak gdy dociera na miejsce, nie ma z nią mamy, ponieważ podziwia wielką kość) Fretka: Byli w moim domu, więc muszą być tutaj! Linda: Skarbie, nie begam już tak szybko jak kiedyś! Fretka: Ha! (Chłopcy cofają się w czasie) Nie, stójcie! Znów to za późno! Mamo!? Linda: (Patrzy na wielką kość w muzeum) Zawsze lubiłam na nią patrzeć! Fretka: Momo! Nigdy ich nie przyłapałaś i wciąż tego nie widzisz! (Skacze jak małe dziecko) To nie fair! To nie fair! To nie fair! Linda: Fretka jesteś już dorosła. Myślałam, że nareszcie przeszły ci te dziwne urojenia. (Dzieci wracają do teraźniejszości) (Fretka biegnie z mamą przez muzeum, by udowodnić jej co robią jej bracia, jednak gdy dociera na miejsce, nie ma z nią mamy, ponieważ podziwia wielką kość) Fretka: Pośpiesz się mamo! Linda: Świetnie córeczko, ale mam dziś sporo do zrobienia. Fretka: Widzisz?! Wehikuł czasu zniknął. Mamo!? (Pojawiają się dzieciaki z wehikułem) Fineasz: O, cześć Fretka! Fretka: Mamo! Mamo? Linda: (Patrzy na nowo postawioną wielką kość w muzeum) Spójrz Fretka, to ich nowy eksponat. Fretka: Aaa... znowu to przegapiłaś! (Pojawiają się Fineasz i Ferb) Fineasz: Cześć mamo! Linda: Och, cześć chłopcy! Fineasz: Wow! Właściciel tej kości musiał być naprawdę ogromny! Linda: Zgadza się! (Wspomnienie małego dinozaura, z ogromną lewą stopą, który nie może uciec przed dinozaurem, który następnie go przydeptuje) Fretka: Nie, nie rozumiesz, podróżują w czasie! Linda: Ta obsesja na punkcie chłopców trwa za długo, musisz przestać. (Linda z dziećmi wychodzi z muzeum) Fretka: Nie przestanę, nigdy, nigdy, nigdy! (Do przyszłości przenosi się wynalazcą machiny czasu profesor Onessis) Fretka z przyszłości: No już tak mi mało brakowało! Onessis: Na lufę wielkiej Berty, udało się! ja profesor Onessis wynalazłem wehikuł czasu. (Wychodzi z machiny i kieruje się do Fretki) Przepraszam, żeńska istoty z przyszłości, czy wynaleziono już popcorn? Fretka: Tak?! Profesor Onessis: Miodzi, zostaje! (odchodzi) (Fretka dzwoni do Amandy) (W domu Amanda rozmawia przez telefo) Amanda: Słuchaj, no i notopis wypada jej z rąk w trakcie lekcji na sam środek (Dzwoni Fretka) Czekaj, dzwoni moja mama (Odbiera telefon) Cześć mamo, o co cho...? Fretka: Amando, jadę na krótką wycieczkę, zostawiam dom w twoich rękach. (Amanda wchodzi do ogródka, gdzie jej bracia budują samochody przyszłości) Amanda: Dziś ja rządzę! Ej, co wy robicie? Fred: Aa… nic! Amanda: Wiedziałam, wy nigdy nic nie robicie! (W muzeum) Fretka: Dokąd mam się udać, a co ważniejsze kiedy? Już wiem! Cofnę się do dnia kiedy mogłam ich przyłapać, do pierwszego dnia tamtego lata, zrobili wtedy kolejkę górską! (Dziewczyna cofa się w czasie, do momentu, gdy ona sama z przeszłości chciała pokazać mamie plakat reklamujący kolejkę górską w supermarkecie) (Podchodzi woźny) Woźny: Czasem tu stoi , a czasem nie. Zresztą co mi tam! (Pierwszy dzień wakacji Fineasza i Ferba) (Fretka z przyszłości biegnie do sklepu, by pokazać mamie z przeszłości co wtedy zrobili) (Z powrorotem chłopcy zauważają plakat reklamujący kolejkę Fineasza i Ferba) Chłopiec: Fineasz i Ferb mają kolejkę górska! Zniżka gdy przyjdziemy z plakatem? Chłopiec 2: Lepiej weźmy go ze sobą! (Chłopcy zrywają plakat i wychodzą ze sklepu) (Następnie dobrego samegonmiejsca podchodzi Fretka z przeszłości z mamą, by pokazać jej plakat) Fretka z przeszłości: Tutaj, No spójrz! Widzisz?! Mówiłam, że nie zwariowałam, mówiłam! Linda: Nie zwariowałaś, ponieważ…? Fretka: Aaaaaaa! (Podbiega do dziewczyn Fretka z przyszłości) Fretka: Nagle zniknął plakat? Chodź za mną! (Fretka wychodzi ze sklepu z Lindą, by pokazać jej ci robią Fineasz i Ferb) Linda: Niech mnie bedą! fineasz i Ferb to zrobili! To przecież jest okropnie niebezpieczne! (Dzwoni po posiłki) Halo! policja! Straż pożarna! Wojsko! Saperzy! Komandosi! Kto kolwiek! Ratujcie moich synów!b (U Dundersztyca, Pepe z Hainzem próbuje zatrzymać ogromna kule cynfolii) Dundersztyc: To bez sensu! To bez sensu! Już po nas! (Pepe zauważa helikopter) (W helikopterze) Baza: Baza do jedynki! Jakieś dzieciaki zbudowały w centrum kolejkę górską, zbadaj to! Pilot: Przyjołem! (Pepe wystrzela harpun, który nie zaczepia o helikopter jak w Kolejka/Scenariusz, jednak maszyna odlatuje w bok i Pepe jej nie łapie. Cynfolia zderza się z budynkiem Dundersztyca i kaleczy Pepe, natomiast Hainz odskakuje na bok i uchodzi cało) Heinz: Nic mi jest! Ha! (Przed sklepem, straż pożarna sprowadza dzieci z kolejki na dół) Mężczyzna: Mamy dzieci, sprowadzamy je na dół. Linda: Fineasz, Ferb! No to teraz wpadliście po uszy! Fretka z przeszłości: Tak! Tak! Fretka z przyszłości: Moja misja skończona. (W muzeum) Wracam do przyszłości! (Przenosi się w czasie)Woźny: Pierwszy dzień w robocie, a już mam jakieś przewidzenia. (Powraca do swojego domu, który kompletnie się zmienia. Ponurość i smug ogarniają całe Danville) Fretka: Ach, udało się. Jak dobrze znów być... w domu? Witamy w Danville? (Ukazuje się krajobraz zniszczonego miasta) Ohow! (Narodowe muzeum jest rozbierane) Aż własnym oczom nie wierzę. (Do mężczyzny rozbierającego muzeum) Halo! Co się stało z muzeum? Mężczyzna: Nie czytałaś dzisiaj Sztyc-maila. To nowe Dunder-prawo. Paragraf 6 milionów siedem, karzde muzeum nie poświęcone Dundersztycowi ma być zburzone. Ej! Dlaczego nie masz na sobie kitla? Fretka: Ee...? Muszę iść do moich dzieci!(Ucieka) Mężczyzna: Dzieci? Przecież dzieci są teraz nie legalne. (Fretka przechodzi ulicą, na której jest wiele plakatów z imieniem Joe) Fretka: Jak długo błądziłam w czasie? (Patrzy na plakaty) To dziwne? Joe, Joe, Joe, Joe... Joe: Cześć Joe! Joe 2: Witaj Joe! Joe 3: (do Fretki) Przepraszam Joe! Czy widziałeś moją żonę Joe lub rodziców Joe i Joe? Fretka: E.. nie.. Joe 3: No to dzięki Joe! Fretka: Dlaczego tu każdy jest Joe? Joe 4: Eh.. dlaczego nie! W ten cesarz Dundersztyc nie musi pamiętać imion. Fretka: A kim jest... Joe 4: Aa... mówię za dużo! Mówię za dużo! (Panicznie ucieka) Fretka: KIM U LICHA JEST DUNDERSZTYC?! (Ukazuje się za Fretką wielki pomnik cesarza Dundersztyca) (W bibliotece Fretka sprawdza co się stało z miastem w zmienionym 20-leciu) Fretka: To dziwne! Muszę wiedzić co się wydarzyło przez te 20 lat. (Ukazuje sie przed nią film) Speaker: Historia naszej chwalebnej Dystopi zaczyna się w letnie popołudnie, kiedy to dwóch chłopców złapano na kolejce górskiej własnej produkcji. Zatroskane grono rodzicielskie postanowiło zakazać wszelkiej kreatywności u dzieci, zanim komuś stanie się krzywda. Wszelkie rzeczy fajne i wyjątkowe zostały zabronione. Niebezpieczne huśtawki przerobiono na łóżka szpitalne. Obrazki do kolorowania sprzedawano od razu ładnie pokolorowane. Koniec końców dzieci zaczęto chronić przed nimi samymi i zostały właściwie zabezpieczone, aż dorosną. Tak wszechobecne piękno i szczęście zostały dumnie zastąpione przez doskonale nam znany tławiący smug. Zdemoralizowana społeczność Trzech Stanów wołała o wybawienie z tej beznadziejnej sytuacji. z pomocą przyszedł nam bohater. Dundersztyc: Ta daaaaa! Speaker: Cesarz Dundersztyc! Dundersztyc: Aa... wracać do roboty! (Koniec Filmu) Fretka: Więc to wszystko przeze mnie! Muszę to naprawić! Joe 5: (do Fretki) Przepraszam Joe, kitel trzeba nosić przez cały dzień. (Fretka wybiega już w kitlu z biblioteki i przebiega obok pomnika bez oddania należytej czci) (Pracownik to zauważa) Pracownik: (Do Dundersztyca) Panie wybacz, jakaś kobieta przebiegła przed twoim pomnikiem nie oddając mu właściwej czci. Dundersztyc: Ale z ciebie skarżypyta! Pracownik: No bo taką mam właśnie pracę... (Pokazuje dyplom) skarżypyta! Dundersztyc: Cicho! Wygłoszę orędzie do mieszkańców miasta. Uwaga moi poddani! Ludzie często mnie pytają "Dudek, jakie to uczucie wiedzieć, że ma się władzę absolutną?". A więc wam powiem! (Piosenka Wielki burżuazji syn) Mam piękne życie. Mam wszystko czego chciałem I nie wstydzę się tym pysznić, O nie! Mam słodkie życie. Wszyscy biją mi pokłony I pomniki moje wznoszą co dzień. Jem ile zechcę! Wyżerka co rusz, bo obowiązek Każdy tu ma. Zapłacić za mnie, Bo w innym razie rozkażę i Świat będzie oglądać zza krat! Lecz fajny jestem! Który z cesarzy zapamięta Jak na imię masz? Co u ciebie, Joe? Przyznaję także, że gnębię Was nieco, lecz poczuciem Winy obarczam was. Życia to jazda! Słodka jak wisienka I jestem szczęśliwy jak nikt! Bo wszyscy wokół mnie To plebs i proletariat, Ja - wielki burżuazji syn! Daj czadu, Joe! Wielki burżuazji syn! O tak! (W bazie Agenta P z przyszłości) Major Monogram: Agencie P, znów zawaliłeś misję. Pokonanie Dundersztyca nie jest proste odkąd przysięgliśmy, że będziemy mu służyć. Carl: Majorze Monogram, odebrałem chwilowe anomalia w czwartym kwadracie, co oznacza, że użyto tam wehikułu czasu. Major Monogram: Świetnie! Agencie P, musisz zdobyć wehikuł czasu i cofnąć się do przeszłości. Tuż przed tym, gdy przez tę wielką kulę z alufolii leżałeś w gipsie przez półtora roku. To właśnie wtedy Dundersztyc przejął władzę i z każdym dniem jest coraz gorzej! Mamy okazję to naprawić! (Ukazuje się na monitorze Dundersztyc) Dundersztyc: Moment! Pepe Panie Dziobku, zmiana planu. Zamiast wykonać misje… zostań! W pożąsiu! Narazie! Pamiętaj o przysiędze. (Rozłącza się) Major Monogram: To nie było fair! (Fretka powraca do ruin muzeum, dziwi ją fakt, że wehikuł zniknął) Fretka: Co? A gdzie jest wehikuł? (do mężczyzny) Przepraszam, gdzie są eksponaty z tego muzeum? Mężczyzna: Wyjechały na wysypisko, Joe. Jedziemy! (Dwóch mężczyzn jedzie ciężarówką z resztą eksponatów) (Fretka przybiega na wysypisko i znajduje wehikuł pod wielką chustą) Fretka: Yh..! (Zdejmuje płachtę) Do przeszłości! Do przeszłości! Do przeszłości! (Cofa się w czasie i ląduje na polanie) (Biegnie do braci z przeszłości) (Na polane przychodzi dwóch mężczyzn z fotelem) Mężczyzna: Całkiem niezłe miejsce na wysypisko! Meżczyzna: Tak... masz rację! (Fretka biegnie do sklepu za drugą Fretką z przyszłość, która chciała przyłapać Fineasza i Ferba i rzuca się na nią, by ją zatrzymać) Fretki: Aoh! Dobra Fretka: Chwila, chwila, jesteś mną! Ale muszę przyła... Zła Fretka: Zmiana planów! Chodź, poźniej ci wytłumaczę! Fretka nie może nas zobaczyć!(Uciekają za samochody) Dobra Fretka: Ale ja jestem Fretka! Zła Fretka: Ja też! (Widać jak dzieci przejeżdżają w kolejce)Fretka z przeszłości: (Zauważa Fineasza i Ferba) Uuuuu! Mamo! Mamo! (Biegnie pokazać mamie w sklepie co zrobili jej bracia) Fretki: Oh! Byłam taka urocza! Dobra Fretka: Dlaczego mnie powstrzymałaś, własnie miałam ich przyłapać?! Zła Fretka: O to chodziło, jestem z przyszłości, w której ich przyłapałyśmy! Dobra Fretka: Powarznie! Jak tam jest? Cudownie!? Fretka: Jest po prostu okropnie, wszystko się zmieniło na gorsze! O spójrz! (Helikopter z magnesem zabiera kolejkę) Fretka: Więc tak ona wtedy zniknęła! Zła Fretka: Padnij! (Fretka z przyszłości przeprowadza mamę, by pokazać jej co zrobili jej bracia) Fretka z przeszłości: Patrz! Patrz! Patrz! Patrz! Widzisz?! Linda: Poddaje się! Niby co takiego miałam zobaczyć? Fretka z przeszłości: Nieee! To nie możliwe! Linda: Lepiej pójdę po wózek.(odchodzi z powrotem do sklepu) Fretka z przeszłości: Stała tutaj o była ogromna! (Kolejka Przelatuje obok) MAMO! Zła Fretka: Jej ta przyszłość wygląda strasznie! Zła Fretka: Bo jest, uwiarz mi! Dobra Fretka: Dobra? Ale tylko dlatego, że muszę wierzyć sama sobie. Zła Fretak: Ho! Już poszły! Chodźmy do wehikułu czasu i znikajmy z tąd!(Biegną na pole, gdzie został wehikuł) Kategoria:Scenariusze